Shine
by lilabut
Summary: Takes place decades after Breaking Dawn. Their last week until destiny claims what belongs to it alone. Rated M for dark themes...


**Just a little idea I had and I really wanted to write it down.... **

* * *

If man were immortal he could be perfectly sure of seeing the day when everything in which he had trusted should betray his trust, and, in short, of coming eventually to hopeless misery. He would break down, at last, as every good fortune, as every dynasty, as every civilization does. In place of this we have death.

**Charles Sanders Pierce**

**----------------------------------**

It´s Monday, it´s a happy day. Sun shining, birds singing, a cliché, but a happy one. They are laughing, sitting in the garden together. Two of their skins like diamonds in the sunshine, a miracle, otherworldly beautiful to any strangers eyes.

But not to the other two. One of their skins shimmers, almost not recognizable compared to the brilliant rays reflecting next to it.

And then the forth. It´s unique. In no way to be compared with rays of light or diamonds. It was natural. Casting shadows, reflecting the light, muscles twitching with every movement, moving the shadows.

It´s a perfect day.

----------

It´s Tuesday and the sun is fading. It´s still there, but clouds cover the sky as if someone accidentally brushed white paint on it.

It doesn't bother them at all. They are still happy. Content and full of joy. A family. Four people sitting on the soft grass, a single glass of soda in front of them on the grounds, no one but one paying attention to it.

The brilliant rays and the shimmer are still there, yet the unique, natural glow has began to fade with the sunlight.

It just doesn't have the strength to live of such little light.

----------

It´s Wednesday and the white, puffy clouds turn into a dull grey, covering the entire sky, taking all the sun's chances to light the world beneath.

They are still happy. Just inside now. The sun's joy had faded and so they sit around the living room, each of them deeply in thought, barely noticing someone else.

They take their time for themselves. They have all of eternity to waste with simple things like this.

Doing nothing, now and then shooting a smile at each other. Nothing incredible. They are just there. Together. Happy.

----------

It´s Thursday and they hear the news. They are coming. Soon. Alice cannot tell them when.

There are no signs like last time. No snow, no rain, nothing to announce their arrival. Nobody knows why they are coming once again.

_Just for a visit_, they think, playing down any possible threats.

They are still happy and none of them would let someone interfere their joy. Not again. Not this time. They were one now.

All of them.

----------

It´s Friday and they are coming. Faster than expected. And they have different intentions. Not in a friendly matter did they decide to visit them. This time they do what they wanted to do a long time ago. No rivals. No enemies. No threats. That is what they want.

She is running, faster than she did in a long time. Alone. All alone.

It´s dark, but it makes no difference to her eyes. The forest around her seems to be dumb, no sounds reaching her ears.

It´s over. They are too many. And he sent her away.

"_Protect her_," he had said, all hope gone from his eyes, black as the nightly sky above them. She had insisted to stay with him. Just as they always had gone through everything together. Bella and Edward, Always them. But he wouldn't let her.

"_Protect her_," he had screamed after her over and over until she was miles away, his voice suddenly gone. And she knew it would have been the last time she would ever hear the angelic tone she loved so much.

So she did what he had wanted her to do. She ran, looking for _her_. She couldn't smell her, neither did the rapid beating of her heart fill her ears.

She was miles away from the house when she stopped. The smell of smoke and the cracking sound of fire slowly filled her ears. Her eyes lifted toward the sky and she saw it.

Smoke.

Rising from the point where her home was. Where _she_ was. Renesmee.

And again she ran. Desperately trying to save what she had left.

They were behind her. They were close. She felt it. She heard them, felt them, tasted them.

Different footsteps mixed with the feather-light ones of her hunters and a stinging smell ran through her nose.

It was _him_. He was still there, doing the exact thing she wanted. _Protect her_.

They met the instant they set their feet into the small clearing, both seeing the burning remains of their home.

He howled, deep, loud and full of agony. Because he knew that they were too late.

She sank to her knees, still hearing _them_ behind her. But she did not care. Now, she was looking forward to meet them. Because only then could she hear his voice again, hear her heart, see her cheeks flush, her laughter….

But he ran again, lifting her off her feet, throwing her tiny body over his back as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest, running for dear life.

Trying to save what was left for him.

_Her_.

----------

It´s Saturday and the sun is rising. No sign of any evil.

It´s a perfect day again. No clouds, nothing. But now, only two are left, one like a diamond, the other a russet glow of sunshine.

They sit on the grounds, she perfectly still, he shivering and trembling, naked and covered in sweat.

They don´t say a word. They are alone.

The day passes, every second like a decade, moving slowly. Tearing them apart.

And when Isabella Cullen moves again for the first time in over twelve hours, she has made her choice. And it is selfish. An act of despair and loss.

"_Kill me_," she says with earnest in her voice, towering over the huge frame of her best friend, her best man, her son-in-law. The love of her life.

He dos not answer. Simply does he look into her eyes, tears streaming down his face, leaving trails in the dirt which covers him.

"_Bring me back to them. They need me. Thy miss me_," she continues, kneeling down in front of him, resting her ice-cold palm against his heated flesh.

"_We will wait for you_."

The words are spoken in just a whisper and he understands. He knows.

Immortality and eternity were not supposed to be his. He would die. One day. He would join them.

"_Live for us. For the both of us. Do what we missed when I left you behind…… I love you_," she whispers, kissing his cheeks, his ears, his nose and finally his lips. It´s chaste and innocent, but yet more than they were ever allowed to share in the past years.

They part, one last time. Once again.

She closes her eyes. And in that moment Bella knows what she was supposed to be. She should have died a long time ago. She would see them again. Wherever that would be. Soon.

And _he_ would follow. All her heart would one day be whole again. Beating as one. For them _all_.

----------

It´s Sunday and the night is falling again. The whole day has passed without Jacob Black moving an inch. He simply sits there next to the fire alone, it´s light having faded hours ago, the smell of burned flesh and smoke still in the air. Alone.

He could not deny her the wish to be united with them. And now he was left with a future he was supposed to have been left with a long time ago.

No _Bells_, not soul mates, not endless hopes she would one day be his. _His_ Nessie was with _her_.

_They_ would be happy wherever they were now. Just if he did what he had promised to.

Live.

Live the life they had taken from him by giving him something so much more worth living for. But he would try. He was a born trier.

And as twilight faded into night he was still there, waiting. Just as he always had.

His skin does not glow anymore. It just doesn't have the strength to live of such little light…

* * *

**So, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
